Missing
by lala1456
Summary: Best friends Eliza and Neko get transported into the world of Black Butler. They forget about their families in the real world, who think they're missing. What will happen to them? OCxSebastian OCxAlois
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and favorite!**

**Thanks to zestia240 for being an awesome BFF :3  
**

It seemed to be a normal Friday, everything going just like every other day. Mrs. Shuler lecturing us about how she hated Obama, eating crappy school lunches, failing a Math test, and passing notes in Science. My best friend, Neko, was about to fall asleep so I elbowed her in the stomach. "What was that for?" she whisper yelled. "I dunno, felt like it," I said. She glared at me and then we had had a staring contest. After a minute we both burst out laughing. "Girls is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked. "No ma'am," I said. "Good," she said. The teacher talked for a few more minutes and the bell rang, signaling school was over. "Finally!" Neko said, "So who's house are we going to?" "I would rather go to your house, but whatever," I said. 'Okay, my house it is." Neko's mom came to pick us up from school. 'Hey girls, how was school?" she asked. "Fine," Neko said. "I failed a Math test," I said. We sang some Taylor Swift until we finally got to Neko's house. I grabbed some chips from the kitchen as we walked to Neko's room. "So what are we gonna watch today?" I asked. "I don't know let me go get the collection," Neko said. Every Friday Neko and I have anime night. "Okay, I have Soul Eater, Vampire Knight, Black butler-" I cut her off, "Black Butler!" "I agree," she said. So we popped the DVD into the player. Mrs. Ayame set some popcorn on the dresser and said, "I have my yoga class until six, so if you get hungry microwave some chicken nuggets." "Okay Mom, bye," Neko said. "Bye Mrs. Ayame!" I said. She closed the door and left. "Now we can watch," Neko said, grabbing the popcorn. We were watching the episode where Ciel dressed as a girl to get evidence of Viscount Druitt being Jack the Ripper when the TV screen started to get all fuzzy. "Ugh stupid TV," Neko groaned. We both got up to try and fix it, "Huh, I wonder what's wrong... Let's use the TV in the living room," I said. "Sure, whatever." So we walked to the other TV and after setting it up we noticed it was doing the same thing. "This doesn't make sense," I mumbled to myself. All of a sudden my vision got fuzzy. "Eliza, what's going on?" Neko said. "I don't know," I said. Everything went black.

*? minutes later*

My eyelids flutter open. 'Where am I?' I think. I look around, I see Neko lying down on the ground next to me. Except, she doesn't look normal. She looks... like an anime character? As my vision becomes more clear I see that we're in a hallway, it has pretty blue drapes and candles along the wall. 'What the hell? This looks like-' My train of thought is interrupted by Neko waking up. "Where are we?" she asks. I am about to answer when I hear footsteps. 'Damn,' i think, this is gonna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and favorite!**

**Happy Birthday to zestia240!**

The footsteps get closer until we see a person, 'Oh my god!' I think, 'Is that... Sebastian?' Neko's jaw is about to hit the floor. Sebastian looks at confused. "What are you ladies doing here?" he asks. "Uh... we were looking for... the bathroom?" I say, it comes out more like a question than a statement. "Well we don't have any guests here at the moment so how did you you get in?" he asks. "Um, oh yeah I just remembered, we have to go to a thing somewhere. So we're gonna go now. Bye!" I stand up and drag Neko behind me until she stands up. "Not so fast ladies, it would be a shame if you didn't stay to talk to my master. I'm sure he would be delighted to know why you ladies are here. Follow me," he said. "I don't think we should," Neko said, "My mom said not to talk to strangers. Stranger danger!" "Sebastian, what is all the noise about?" I hear a voice say, I assume it is Ciel, "I am trying to get Alois Trancy to leave and he keeps on getting distracted by all the rack- Sebastian! Who are these people and why are they here?!" "I don't know my Lord, they were just here," Sebastian says, "I will get rid of them if you like." 'OH MY GOD WE"RE GOING TO DIE!' I think. "No first I would like to figure out how they got here," Ciel says, "Explain!" "Well you see-" Suddenly, a familiar blonde boy skipped in. "Ciel! What's taking so long?" he asks, "Who are they?" "Shut up Trancy! That's what I'm trying to figure out. Now continue," Ciel says. "Well you see, I really don't know," I say. "Do you have amnesia? Maybe we can hit her on the head and she'll remember!" Alois says. I sigh, "No I don't have amnesia, I can remember everything. I just don't know how we got here." "Neither can I," Neko said. "Wow, you finally stopped fangirling, I'm so proud!" I say, with fake tears. "What did you just say? And why are you crying?" Ciel asks. I roll my eyes, "You wouldn't understand what I said, and I'm not actually crying." "So what should we do with them?" Ciel says, to himself. "Are you rich?" Alois asks. Neko and I look at each other. "Yes," Neko says. "Yeah, we are," I say. He claps his hands. "Oh this is quite nice two rich girls by my side doing everything I wish!" he daydreams. "Hell no!" Neko says. "I wouldn't mind being with you, I just wouldn't do whatever you told me to," I say. Suddenly Claude comes around the corner. I really want to strangle him. "Eliza, don't make me hold you back," Neko threatens. I cross my arms and huff, "But I wanna do it!" I whine. "It's not allowed!" "Says you, I bet you wanna do it too." "Everyone does." "Does what?" Ciel asks. "Nothing," Neko and I say at the same time. "Anyway, because they are rich we should find homes for them," Alois says, as if we're puppies. "They need to marry proper men," Ciel says. "Then let's pick which we like best," Alois says, "I pick the non-violent one!" I see a look of horror on Neko's face and bust out laughing. "Well then I guess I get the other one," Ciel says. "It's official then, you are engaged to one of us now," Alois says and claps his hands. "What about Elizabeth?" Ciel asks. "Didn't you hear? She ran off with some gardener," Alois says. Ciel looks devastated. "Alright then.. what are your names?" he asks. "I'm Eliza and that is Neko," I say. "I suppose we should get to know each other better then, let's separate," Alois says. Neko looks like she could kill someone. 'Oh god.. This is going to suck,' I think.

**Zestia240: LOLOLOLOL! XD Can't wait to see how much you yell at me for that, don't worry you'll end up with Sebby... hope you enjoyed this. I bet you hated it... lol. PM me and I'll explain.**


End file.
